When Worlds Collide
by painkiller08
Summary: My first fanfic. New kid arrives in Arcadia Bay to get away from his past. He was told he will be getting a vacation, but what he got was mystery and a roller-coaster of secrets. Will this new arrival be able to stop the conspiracies surrounding Arcadia Bay, come to terms with who he is, and save his new friends from the future that dooms them?
1. Prologue

**(A/N) READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! So I had tweaked my story a bit, editing it and adding some more details so please know that the story has not changed much but there were bits of info that needed to be rectified in order for it to fit in better with the rest of my story. Plus, when I looked at it again, dear god I swear I would tell myself "do you English, bro?" cause man was some of the stuff I was writing not coherent at all. So please, you can skip ahead to the new chapter but I would advise you give the story a brief rundown and as always, leave a review and let me know what you think of it :D**

Arcadia Bay, which was the name of this little mysterious town that I arrived in, looked quite peaceful and serene in the sunset. I have to admit, my friends picked a nice spot for me to take a vacation from all of the craziness we have been through. 

" _You need some air man. We all do but you need it most. So we already bought you a plane ticket and a bus ticket when you arrive"_. Damn you Jack and your care-free nature. You haaaad to be the guy who does what he wants in the spur of the moment.

I sighed to myself. _Maybe this is what I need to cool my head. I mean, he is looking out for my well-being and he does care about me_ , I thought. _Maybe, I can get some down time. I do have my education to worry about, and attending this Blackwell school he mentioned might get me out of my little funk._

I head to the school after asking some truckers in front of a gas station for directions. For the most part, this school looks prestigious and very...rich. This means I might deal with snotty rich kids. Go me.

I guess I must have groaned a little too loud cause someone just called out to me, "hey you cool man? "

I looked up at the boy who was talking to me. He was sitting on the edge of the wall sporting a red cap with a nerdy hipster glasses and looked a bit high but maybe that was me. One thing is for sure, he looks like a skater.

"Yea, I'm alright dude. Just got off a bus and a plane and I am tired as hell", I said as I climbed up the steps.  
"Yea, man, you look like shit." He exclaimed with a laugh.  
"I feel like shit", I laughed. "The names David. "  
"Justin, hey you skate? "  
"I used to shred on a snowboard when I went….traveling", I said as I rubbed my neck.  
"Niiice, maybe you should come by so we can see some of your sick tricks, bro. "  
"Yea, maybe when I feel better. I better go see the Principal. I am going to be enrolling this year so I probably will be able to show you how I used to ride a board. "  
Justin's eyes light up, "That is rad dude. You seem cool enough so we should totally hang"  
I nodded, "Will do, now if you will excuse me", and I walked towards the main building.

I saw where the Principals office was located and walked in to see the secretary. She greeted me and I told her I had an appointment to see the Principal, to which she let me in with a smile. The principal appeared to be a distinguished, bald man that was on his computer, too busy to care about his surroundings until he saw me. He stopped typing on his computer to greet me and talk about my enrollment in the school. The man introduced himself as Principal Wells and he was complementing me in my services and saying how the school was lucky to have me blah blah blah, it was very entertaining and inspirational. I kept a façade of course but I was definitely hating hearing this type of speech. I told Wells to not put such special attention on me but I think he ignored me. I couldn't tell due to my fatigue but after the conversation, Wells said I was enrolled and ready for class in the coming year. The principal said that I can enter whenever I wish to get a feel of the school. Getting ready to hand me a dorm room key, which I was trying to sound grateful for, I tried to decline the gesture, informing him that I was accommodated with an apartment. He insisted, however, and I ended up taking it anyways and hastily made my way out of the office. I was not about to be stuck listening to him try to kiss my behind all day.

In my haste, however, I ended up bumping into a person outside of the building and knocked her down. _Shit, first day being here and I already probably made an enemy._

"Oh, man I am super sorry for this", I said quickly.  
"Dammit dude, watch where you are going, you high or something? ", she said with rage in her voice as she was getting up.  
I noticed she had a book bag that had some stuff scattered all over the floor. _Dammit did I made this mess? I need to get some sleep quick._  
"I just got off from a long flight and I am super tired so I did not notice you walking", I rushed as I picked up her things and placed them inside her bag.  
I extended her the bag, trying to give it to her and I noticed that she was staring at me. Kind of like she was analyzing me for something. She sighed and grabbed her belongings.  
"Alright that makes sense, I guess. So you enrolling to Black-hell? "  
 _Huh, that was a little quick._ "Yea, I am actually. So you probably will see more of me crashing into you some more", I joked as I handed her bag to her.  
 _Why is she eyeing me like that?_ She was giving me a quizzical look and with her blue hair tucked under her beanie, punk shirt hiding behind her black jacket and torn up jeans, it looked like she was sizing me in a way. Maybe I looked a little too alien? I mean, I am turning 19 and I do get a lot of people telling me that I stand out but I didn't think it was this bad. Then again, pot calling the kettle black here. She looks like a punk girl from Hot Topic so I don't think I am too strange to this town. So why was she staring?  
"As long as you don't make it into a habit and knock me down with such force, then it won't be so bad", she joked.  
I chuckle at her remark, "Good to know, well I guess I will see you later then. "  
I walked past her and was about to head out but before I do leave the area, "What is your name? "  
"David, what's yours? ", I said as I turned my head slightly.  
"Chloe"  
"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Chloe", I exclaimed with a sarcastic bow towards her which makes her laugh. She walks away with a smile. _Huh, guess I made a friend._ I sigh to myself after rubbing my temple. _Well, time to see if I will be getting that well-earned vacation I was promised._

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I appreciate everyone who reads my story. I am starting out in fanfictions and I wanted to create a story, however what I felt like was appropriate was using a template to kick start the idea. Life is Strange has literally become my life. I CANNOT believe how good this game really is. I am still getting over Episode 4. When I saw Episode 1, I felt that this game had game-of-the-year potential and now, I am certain of it.**

 **Now since I am a newbie at fanfictions, I do appreciate people if people could leave reviews as to how I do in these. Any feedback and critiques are welcomed here. Just be very professional with your review. I will try to update this story as much as I can.**


	2. The Start of Something New

I hear a loud alarm from my phone blaring at my side. I turn it off with a groan and get up from my bed with my body rejecting every step. Luckily, I had a nice sleep due to a comfy bed in a very nice apartment (courtesy of Riley and Jack due to them paying my expenses and giving me spending money) but I am not a morning person. _I used to be a morning person when I was a kid, but I was also a Tasmanian Devil as well. Heh, sorry mom for causing you so much pain back then._ I chuckle as I brush my teeth at the memory of me being hyper around my mom and causing trouble. _Now look at me. Calm and a trained fighter._ My hands start to shake as my anxiety acts up as I recall one of my missions. _Fucking life is haunting me. I need to control myself._ I stand still and concentrate on breathing. Focusing on this one task before I lose my mind, I breathed in and out like if my life depended on it.

 _How long will I be haunted by my past? I made some mistakes and I know that it was not my choice at all to be given such gifts, but I cannot help but feel that everyone who suffered was because of my inability to control it._ I open my eyes and I see myself in the mirror. My face is pale to the point of looking like a ghost and I could swear that my face looked like I have seen the death of a loved one recently. _Wouldn't be far from the truth either._ I chuckle darkly and with a somber expression, I finish cleaning up and walk out of my apartment.

It has been two days since I have been in Arcadia Bay and I have found the silence of this quiet town to be quite a nice change of pace for me. It makes it easier to drink in the atmosphere and eases my mind whenever I am in my dark thoughts. I find myself enjoying the people too, some very friendly and some have sassy attitudes. I learn a lot about this town too and about many hangouts thanks to my training with Riley. Eavesdropping isn't something a normal person should do but I am new in town and if there is one thing that will never change about me is that I love trying new things and I wanted to find the best spot to eat food. Fortunately, I didn't have to look far since Chloe gave me her number the next day and told me her mom worked at some diner called Two Whales. Why it was called that, I wouldn't fucking know but hey, if she makes a mean breakfast then who am I to judge her or the place? So, with that last thought, I arrived at the diner and entered the establishment to take a seat.

I found a booth in the back and looked over the menu that was on the table already. I felt my stomach growl the second my eyes had scanned the contents of the menu. I felt like a beast was going to claw out at me if I do not feed my stomach but, as if on cue, a woman walked up to my booth with a pot of coffee in hand.

"Welcome to Two Whales, honey. You look like you aren't from around here are ya? "  
"Keen observer, you are. Was it the hair or was it the way I walked in", I said with a smile.  
"Oh looks like you are a comedian", she laughed as she poured my coffee.  
"Well I only do it for the pretty waitresses."  
"Aren't you smart-alecky. So what will you be havin?"  
"I shall have me some eggs scrambled with sausages and a side of hash brown."  
"Comin right up."

She went with my order and I took a sip of coffee. I looked outside and saw a lighthouse in the distance. It stood tall and proud yet looked so lonely in the scenery. _I always saw some posters and drawing around of the lighthouse so maybe I can stop by there to see the view. Probably could see the town from there._ As I was thinking this, I spotted two girls walking by the side of the dinner and one of them recognized me. She waved at me and I gave a small two finger salute to her and she rushed her friend into the diner. Once inside, they immediately sat themselves across from me.

"Why, hello Chloe. Pleasant meeting you around."  
"Looks like you took my advice in coming here for food David. I want you to meet my friend, Rachel Amber. Rachel, meet David, someone whom has the name and is not a prick", she said as she gestured towards me.  
"Nice to meet you David, I was wondering whom the mysterious new guy was", Rachel said as she extended her hand across the table.  
"Likewise, but I am curious as to why Chloe here just said I am not a prick after our first meeting", I joked.  
"Well, I have a step-prick whose name is also David. But unlike him, you are nice and a bit funny", Chloe stated.  
"Huh, I am glad to put the rumor about people with the name David are not all pricks to rest. Though I have been told to be an asshole sometimes due to my sarcastic attitude."  
Rachel laughed. "Well, you and Chloe's mom would get along just fine. She enjoys people with cheeky attitudes."  
"Has my mom got your order yet?"  
"I think she has it right now, as a matter-of-fact", I said as I eyed the waitress with my food coming around the bar with my food.  
"Ah, it looks like you know my daughter", she asserted as she put down my plate of food.  
"Actually yes, she was the one who suggested coming here and after seeing this plate, I can say that she had the best idea in mind", I replied as my mouth watered at the food.  
"Nice response kid, I think I might just like you", she teased. "And the name is Joyce Price. If you ever want to come by to say hi to Chloe, you are more than welcomed to my house."  
I slightly bowed my head, "Thank you Joyce, I would relish in your hospitality but right now I want to relish this plate of eggs", I remarked as I grabbed my fork.  
"Hey Joyce, you mind grabbing us two plates of pancakes", Chloe said.  
"Yes I do mind Chloe, do you even have the money to pay?"  
I saw Rachel ready to give a response to that question but I got to it faster. "Do not worry about the bill Joyce. I got it covered", I commented, surprising Joyce.  
"Why thank you….uh…" "David" "David, thank you that is very kind of you. Why can't you find a boy like him Chloe", Joyce questioned.  
I chuckle at the retort and said, "Probably because I am one of a kind" _Hey I am not wrong but I will not say that out loud now am I?_ She walked of chuckling and to deliver another order of food. 

"Quick and clever, I am impressed David", Rachel praised.  
"Nah, not clever. Just quick on responses. I tend to just say what is on my mind a lot of the times. That tends to get me in trouble sometimes but hey, I wouldn't be me if I was to stop and think now would I", I pointed out.  
"True words David. So tell me, what brings you to our humble town?"  
"I was kind of forced to come here to relax and have a vacation. My ha…..my friends told me that I needed one after the amount of work I put in and they suggested coming here not only for some peace but for the school so I can get an education."  
"Yea, Chloe did mention you were going to be attending Blackwell", Rachel confessed as her and Chloe were given their plates of food. "So when will you be attending?"  
"This coming school year, and yea I could start now and just catch up but I think it would be best if I just started out normal" I pointed out.  
"Is someone tooting their own horn?"  
I gave my best devilish grin, "well, one whom is as smart as I would be capable of something like that."  
"My question is, where do you work", Chloe chimed in.  
 _Damn! I was hoping that would have been glossed over!_ "Uhh….that is kind of a secret…." I start to rub the back of my neck in nervousness.  
"Oooo someones got a hella big secret don't you", Chloe retorted with a smirk that said she wants to probe me and find out what I am hiding.  
I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hella? That is a new word I haven't heard of before. Is it some new word like selfie and bae that every teenager is using these days?"  
Rachel laughed at my comment, "no it isn't. She got it from me actually"  
Chloe blushed a bit and retorted, "Shut up" before hiding in her beanie.

Seems someone has a small crush. I smiled a little at the thought as they started to go back and forth and I went ahead and ate into my food. I was a bit grateful though to have dodged a bullet there, since I did not want to delve into my job. They continued on their playful banter throughout the whole meal and I chuckled and even joined in the teasing a few times. I have to admit, I never thought it would feel good to have such a care-free attitude about life. _Is this what it would have been like to have been a teenager? I guess being in the profession that I was in and having these stupid….talents, I never really experienced this lifestyle._ My hand started to shake as it does when I start to get anxiety and I willed myself to calm my nerves. I tried my best to do it without Chloe or Rachel knowing and thank god they were too busy enjoying their own company. I managed to steel myself and finish my food as soon as they did too. I paid the bill and walked outside with Chloe and Rachel.

"What do you plan to do now David", Rachel asked.  
"Well, I was thinking of heading to that lighthouse and relax there after traveling around town. Maybe see the sights from up there when the sun goes down", I clarified.  
"Would you like some company? We got nothing else to do besides head to our spot and sit around. Plus, you look like you can use it" Chloe informed as she looked with a worried expression.  
"Don't worry about me I am fine. But if you feel like tagging along, well, I am not going complain at all" I mentioned with a smile forming on my face.  
They smiled and decided to leap onto me and yank me away from the diner to show me around town. Guess relaxing and lounging about by myself will have to be for another day.


	3. Penny in the Air

Panting heavily, I was finally at the Price household after these two decided to race me. _Jeez, they can give me a run for my money!_ I was able to beat them and I had a wide grin on my face.

"No fair, you…..cheated you…..cheater!" I heard from behind me as I was catching my breath. Stomping footsteps started to approach me as I looked behind me two see Rachel and Chloe panting just as hard when they came up to me.

"All is fair in love and war, ladies. Plus, neither of you said that we couldn't use shortcuts", I jested as I was starting to return to breath at a normal way. I never thought these two would become fast friends these past two weeks. We have gone all around Arcadia Bay hanging out and doing stupid shit. Hell, I even went shopping (and being the guy I am, I paid for their new clothes). They showed me places they hang out and I got to see them shred on a board. These girls have pretty much have been good to me and I never thought I would be at ease so quickly around someone. _I guess that is what happens when you never been in contact with people this intimately. Heh, maybe I should work on my social life if it this lacking._ I chuckle at my silly thought as we all went inside and were greeted to the smell of home cooking. Our stomachs instantly growled when we all entered and our little trio just burst out in laughter.

"I hear my band of little misfits has arrive to steal my cooking", I hear from the kitchen.  
"It wouldn't be fun to eat anywhere else if we didn't get entertainment as well as good food Joyce", I yelled in retort. "Whom else would welcome us with sarcasm and breakfast for dinner?"  
She giggled, "My, it looks like someone is cranky. Shall I get you a Snickers bar?"  
"Ugh, do not listen to Chloe anymore. It was the one time and I just craved the damn bar", I complained as I sat at the table. It seems everyone found it amusing because they were all laughing at the joke and I couldn't help but smile at everyone's delight. I looked on and saw all eyes were filled with pure happiness, like everyone was happy to be around each other. _Is that what it is like to have a family? I never knew since I never had one, well for long, so I guess this is as close as I might get._ Rachel must have sensed something was off on me because she put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a face as if asking if I was ok. I had not noticed me spacing out but I gave her a reassuring smile, giving her a pat on the back to signal I am fine. _I couldn't burden them with who I am. It will only bring pain to everyone, not just me._

We all ate in enjoyment and laughter, talking about our day and the stupid antics we all had accomplished. After we all finished our meal, I told Rachel that I will finish cleaning up and motioned them to go upstairs. I helped clean the table and began to wash the dishes with Joyce.

"You know, I am still surprised how well-mannered you are sometimes", Joyce informed.  
"Yea, I get that from my mother", I said wistfully.  
"She must be a lovely woman and I would love to meet here."  
I tried to keep a calm mind and breathe normally. "She….um….Joyce, she….I don't…." I couldn't say it but Joyce understood immediately and looked on with horror and guilt.  
"Oh god, David. I am so sorry. I didn't-" "Its fine, Joyce. I never mentioned it to Chloe or Rachel. I don't talk about me much to, well, anyone. I mean, how could you really open up to something like that?"  
"I know how you feel, hun. More than you think", she said with a faraway voice.  
"Sorry Joyce, I didn't mean to bring up something that close to home."  
"It is quite alright. I moved on, even if Chloe hasn't herself. It is why I remarried to David Madsen and why I am more at ease. But sometimes, I do miss my William and I hope that, wherever he is, he is in a good place because that man deserved it."  
"Yea, if he is like you described him, he must be."  
She smiled at me, "and I bet your mom must be with him too." "She was a kind woman, so she deserved that much. Though, she didn't deserve to go out the way she did. She-" I balled my fist and try to keep my composure, "she died when I was too young and it was all my fault. As much as many can tell me that it wasn't and that I had no control of the situation, it doesn't change the facts. She died and the blood is on my hands."

In one single moment, I had gone from sadness to hatred in the blink of an eye. All of my repressed rage and hatred towards myself was overflowing and I couldn't stop myself from releasing my torment. Joyce was watching in shock as I was beating myself with words filled with venom that even she flinched at hearing. "I never had control! Even when I think the situation given to me is well-calculated, no matter how hard I try to do the right thing and no matter how hard I plan, I ruin lives! I am a teenager whose life was ruined to the very core! And worse of all, the people who believed in me, who trusted me with their very lives! They believed in me and what I did to them-" and in one swift motion, she stopped me.

She embraced me as hard as she could and I stood there wide-eyed. She was crying, trying to comfort me and saying words I couldn't make out under my shock. I was not able to process what had transpired in that moment. I started to understand that it was my feelings had taken over me and tears were slowly forming, the realization and hurt becoming too much to bear. _I can't believe that I couldn't control myself again. Worst of all, I did it in front of Joyce whom thinks worse of me now. Why? Why can't these memories and these feelings just go away?_ As she hugged me, Chloe and Rachel came rushing down and saw us. "We heard yelling", Chloe said. "Yea, is everything ok", Rachel added.

 _Dammit! Can it be any more embarrassing?_ Joyce let me go and put her hand on my shoulder with a smile. "It's nothing girls. Just a little conversation between me and David." I couldn't even bother to look at them in shame and kept my back towards them.

"Sounded a lot more than just a conversation to me", Chloe chimed.  
At this point, my shame was too great. How can I explain this to them? I am just a mere stranger and I was yelling, out of anger at myself. No, I couldn't be in here anymore, the need to run was too great and I had caved in. I immediately bolted out the door with a "thank you for having me" and made no eye-contact with any of them. I just ran away from the house and away from everything. I did not care where I was going, all I know was that I felt so stupid for letting myself just be consumed by my past and letting it all pour out of me. My memories were now beginning to surface again as I ran and I tried to fight against them. I had flashback after flashbacks and my surrounding started to disappear as my mind was enveloping me in a cloud of regret.

 _"And why should it matter to you that they died anyways? They were merely in the way and you completed the mission. You are a weapon to the world. Nothing more."_

Shut up, you traitorous bastard. You left us for your ambitions!

 _"You had no control of your abilities. If you blame yourself for these things, you will never be able to live it down. You need to get a grip on yourself and move on. That is why Jack and I are here. I know you are young but you knew the implications."_

You never understood Riley.

 _"David, we all made mistakes. Riley and I could never be where we are today if we didn't spill some blood that we didn't mean to. It is true that in a war, there will be casualties. Some of whom are innocent. It is hard, I know but we need to keep moving forward or we will never be able to maintain peace and balance."_

You don't know Jack. You may have been in my position but you don't know what it does to me.

 _"You were gifted with something that any man would dream of having, yet you squander it with your petty emotions holding you down."_

Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

 _"You have power beyond imagination, given all that you could ever desire. Yet you act like a child. How they would be so disappointed in you._ _"_

"Shut up!"

I screamed with all of my might to the sky. Feeling out of breath, my body decided to shut down and dropped to the floor on my back, having me left in a state of exhaustion. I stared at the night sky as each breath calmed my nerves and took note of how beautiful the sky was from down here. The stars twinkled as if mini diamonds shining down upon the ground. My head was still spinning but I forced myself to look around so I can get a better idea on where I was. From the look of the place, it appears that I was at the cliff where the lighthouse stood. My eye wandered about and I had noticed how serene the area felt. I couldn't help but wonder why the one time I make it up here, it had to be a day where I feel at my worst. Though the waves crashing at the bottom and the wind whispering in the trees started to make me feel tranquil. Getting up from the floor and dusting myself off, I walked around to see what was beyond the cliff. I had not imagined how quick I would be surprised. The view from here was breathtaking, seeing the moon shine through the ocean and the town light up on the side while the lighthouse would shine its light on the horizon. The beauty of the view, coupled with the quiet of the night, had me completely awestruck. I stayed there for a while to drink in the simple yet elegant image I was given till I turned around and stumbled upon some writings on some tree stumps. A haiku poem was written in one. Maybe it was a love haiku or something somber to get their minds off of something, I did not pay much attention to it because another stump caught my eye.

Max+Chloe BFF Pirates 2008

 _Huh, looks like I am not the only one keeping secrets. I wonder who this Max is and why Chloe never mentioned her._ Now that I noticed this, I looked at the map on the side of the stump and I see a skull on it. I obviously put two and two together and figured that this Max person is a childhood friend of hers whom she cares about dearly.

 _I better keep this to myself, else I might be treading in the wrong territory._

Thinking that it was about time, I head down the trail. For some reason, I couldn't get the name Max out of my mind, questioning myself why she sounded so important to me. Ultimately, I pushed it to the back of my mind, thinking that it was just my instincts probably still in anxiety from my recent panic attack. I decided that the best thing to do was to hail a bus and call it a night, hoping that tomorrow would go smoothly.


	4. Where It All Began

When I arrived home, I tossed myself on the couch and just let myself go head-first into it. I groaned and caught the whiff of the new couches aroma when I stuffed my face on the seat. I was probably there for 10 minutes before I got a text notification from my phone. I lazily pulled the phone out of my pocket to see who it was.

 **Chloe: Hey man, u ok? We were worried about u and searched the town but we couldn't find u.**

I chuckled at the text and started to type back.

 **David: Yea, I am fine. Just got home. On my couch which smells like it was dumped in a warehouse.  
Chloe: The fuck? Why would you be smelling ur couch?  
David: Because fuck it, why not?  
Chloe: Lol, u got issues  
David: Obviously, that's why I hang out with you guys :P  
Chloe: Up urs Dave.  
David: Dave?  
Chloe: A work-in-progress. One does not rush the nicknames  
David: Your meme references are bad and you should feel bad  
Chloe: I was told that my meme references are bad, then I took an arrow to the knee  
David: That's it, you made me regret showing you Skyrim  
Chloe: Lol, fieght me irl bruh 1v1 me  
David: I just might you lanky smurf!  
Chloe: Do you even lift, bro?  
David:…I am done with you  
Chloe: xD  
David: Sleep time, meme generator  
Chloe: Noooo Im booooored  
David: Shhhhhh sleeeeeeeep**

I put my phone to sleep, lay it on the table in front of the couch, and go to the bedroom to get dressed for bed. My mind starts to wander to various thoughts, landing finally on the little trio I am a part of. A smile started to slowly form as I thought of the numerous jokes and laughs we all shared. Guilt then starts to painfully creep into my heart as I remember my actions from today; fear of explaining my behavior. _I might have to explain to them who I am as well._ The idea of even trying to talk about it makes me shake. _But it might be better if I talk about it. They say that one of the best types of therapies is to talk about your problems and share them with people who care. Least that is what I heard._

My phone starts to buzz, causing me to release a heavy groan. _Jesus, Chloe. I understand you are bored and I crave friends when I bored too but damn girl, I do not become persistent in keeping the conversation going._ I walk towards the phone and pick it up as I sit back down on the couch to look at the screen. It wasn't Chloe, but a blocked number. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to answer the phone.

"Hello?"  
 _"Looks like I found you, boy."_

The voice was synthesized so I couldn't pick up the voice. I froze in my seat when I heard this and immediately started to panic in my mind. I needed to know who this is.

"Is this some sort of prank? Never knew that someone would go out of their way to hide their voice unless this is a very elaborate prank; if it is, props to you."  
 _"I assure you, I have no need to prank you. Why would I bother to mess with the child of the Seraph Project?"  
_ "…How in the world do you know about the Seraph Project?"  
The voice cackled, _"Oh, I have known for years. It was a shame that it was put on hold. How are you recovering after your trip in the Afghanistan War? All those families you 'saved' must be rolling in their graves while the people who care for them mourn their losses."  
_ "You asshole, the fuck type of game do you think you are playing", I spat back with venom fused to my words.  
 _"Only the most interesting types of games, David. Only the most interesting. Enjoy your vacation, I would not want to ruin your peace. We will hear from each other soon."  
_ "WHO ARE YOU?!"  
 _"Someone who wants what you have and cannot control. Your powers",_ the conversation ended there as the person hung up.

My hand clenched my phone tightly and felt my phone nearly crack. I never dialed a number so quick in my life and waited for the man to answer his phone.

 _"Hello?"  
_ "Riley, someone knows about the project", I rushed.  
 _"Wait, what? How? More importantly, how do you know this?"  
_ "Someone called me on a blocked number and used a voice modifier so I wouldn't know whom it might have called."  
 _"Hmmm, this is troublesome. There is only a few who know of this project, including myself, Jack, the Director, and a few associates. I mean, there was Bertolf and Seth, however we know that Bertolf wouldn't come after the project."  
_ "…..It might have been Seth who called. He was always ambitious and this person talked in the same manner as he would."  
 _"But he is not that crazy. We both know he is smart man and to go after you is suicidal. He always wanted power and control. This is far from what he ever wanted."  
_ Something just then clicked in my head, "…what if this was his goal when he left?"  
 _"No, that is insane. He wouldn't-"_ "Think about it Riley. He warned us that he wanted what he believed was his. We assumed it was control of the project and maybe just taking over the government. What if he wanted more?"  
I figured the long Rube Goldberg machine in his head was going off because he kept repeating the same words with fear growing each time. We both never suspected that he would try to go after me. It seemed out of his league, my power was one of the fundamentals of creation. I never understood why I was meant to have this power but I was entrusted this by the people who believed in chance and took a gamble; who believed in me above all else. I was born into this project and I knew I would be hunted but I had hoped it would be when I had full control. Yet, here is the moment I have been anxiously expecting and I do not know how to deal with this looming threat.

 _"We might need to pull you out of there and keep you sheltered then. Make sure you are secured and safe."  
_ "Dammit", I sighed. "Just when I was enjoying my time here too."  
 _"It can't be helped David. This cannot be ignored. You are an asset that is important to the world and you are a valued member of your team. Plus, we cannot ignore the wishes of our founding members."  
_ "Yea, yea I know it cannot be ignored-wait…." I didn't think this through enough. _WHY DID I NOT SEE IT?_ "Riley, get everyone out of there and moved to a brand new location. Do not move me anywhere else."  
 _"What? No! We are getting you out of there and what do you mean move to a new location? We do not need to-"_ "Riley, what else would they know, huh?! They might now more about the Project than we think. _They might know where our base is_ ", I argued, hoping I am not too late with this thought. 

In 5 seconds it changed from silence to alarms blaring. I heard Riley yell commands and shouting Theta-white, a code that is kept for emergencies. It is used to signal an immediate evacuation and relocation to the secret bases that we had in various locations. We got different locations, thanks to the United Nations, that are across the world ranging from Tokyo, to Rome, to Moscow, and many more. We were stationed in Texas recently until I went to Arcadia Bay for this time-off.

Riley was barking orders to get everyone moving and make sure that they can relocate in the hour.

 _"David, we will come get you after we relocate!"  
_ "No Riley! He might not know where I am. This vacation was between you, me, Jack, and the Director. If this person knows about all of our secret locations, it might be better for me to stay in this small town. It is small and unnoticeable; the best hiding spot for me.  
 _"…..I cannot deny the practicality of the location…"  
_ "You guys chose it, ironically. I find it shocking that the one place you recommend happens to be the safest."  
This made Riley chuckle, _"Fine, I suppose we will leave you be. I will contact you tomorrow after the relocation is done. Make sure you keep me updated if this mystery person contacts you again."_

I reassured him before hanging up the phone. An unmistakable feeling of dread and doom washed over me as I thought on this mystery person being Seth. This man was a valued soldier whom was an intelligent man yet had a goal to become higher in the chain of command. When I was brought in to the Seraph Project by Riley and Jack, Seth was one of the soldiers who would guard me. He and I had respect for one another but it never amounted over that. That respect, however, was broken after the accident I caused in the Afghanistan War. A secret mission to stop a group whom had tried to plot to destroy the UN, it went horribly for me and he thought that I was being a child for wanting to give up on the project. He saw himself losing potential being a part of a project that cared for a child and wanted to reach his dreams in whatever way he could. He deserted the group and betrayed our trust when he ransacked the base, trying to gain technology and files but we were able to stop him. _I knew that he was driven but it never occurred to me how far he would go. Though, it wasn't something I could stop exactly. The accident was, indeed, an accident. Maybe he was right about me acting like a child._ I sighed and got myself ready for bed.

My dream was not a pleasant one to wake up to the very next day. It was one of several nightmares I had over and over. I dreamed of people burning, children crying, and the elderly screaming. I sometimes dreamed of fire lighting the dark sky as I watched with horror. Nevertheless, I wake up feeling worse and worse and try to control my fatigue that plagues me each time I wake up. As I try to get up from my bed and forget about my nightmares, my phone buzzed and I saw a text pop up.

 **Chloe: Yo Dave, u mind if Rachel and I swing by? I kinda need a place to chill.**

 _11:25 huh? Fuck it, why not._ I grabbed my phone to text her my reply.

 **David: Sure, I do not mind. Come on over, the door will be unlocked. I need to get my mind off of things too.**

I start to get myself ready, doing my daily routine, and heard the door open after 20 minutes had passed.

"We are coming in", I heard as I was making me a quick sandwich.  
"Yo, what is going on guys?"  
Rachel looked at me with a distressed face, "Chloe's step-douche was hassling her again."  
"The fuck does he know", Chloe chimed in. "He is a fucking nazi who thinks he can do what he wants and be the control-freak that he is! Just because he married Mom doesn't mean he can march around and bark orders like he is my dad!"  
I remember Chloe telling me about what happened to her Dad only a bit and Joyce gave me the rest of the details. Trying to reassure her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and she gave a brief smile to me.  
"What was he hassling you over Chloe? Maybe he was concerned or something."  
She looked down to her feet, "He said that I was a disappointment for getting kicked out of Black-Hell again and said that I do not have any real friends. I shouted at him saying I got Rachel but he didn't care."  
"Well, you also have your best friend who lives in Seattle", Rachel added.  
"She doesn't give a fuck about me anymore. She left me when I needed her most and she just…" Chloe was on the verge of tears.  
"Max left you", I curiously asked. They looked at me with shock and confusion. _Oh, fuck me in the Alps. Me and my big effing mouth.  
_ "How do you know who Max is", Chloe hissed.  
"I sort of ran off to the lighthouse after my…episode. There, I found a tree stump with some writing on it saying your name and Max so I surmised that you two were best friends at one time", I revealed with embarrassment plastered on my face.  
"She WAS my best friend", she corrected.  
"Oh come on, Chloe. She still is. You talk about her like if she was so great and amazeballs to the point where I can gag", Rachel laughed. 

Chloe's face softened a bit as she recalled her time with Max, "she was amazeballs Rachel. We were the best pirates in all of Arcadia Bay. We were attached to the hip and she would never let me go. The shy little hipster would always be so clingly but I clinged on back", Chloe laughed sadly.  
This made me confused, "so why would she leave? From the sounds of thing, she would never want to leave you if she considered you her best friend."  
"Her family got a job in Seattle and she was forced to move away. Honestly, it isn't her fault but I gotta blame somebody, else I blame myself", she admitted.  
"Sounds like it's you being unfair to her really", I pointed out.  
Chloe looked at me like I hurt her but she contemplated what I said for a second until Rachel asked, "so David, why did you have that weird episode?"  
 _Trying to change from one depressing topic to another Rachel? Doing a good job at it._ I sighed and decided it was time to let some truth out. I gestured them to sit down on the couch so I can get myself to relax on my chair in front of them. I was not going to be able to slip all of the details but I will say what I can though this will be tough. 

"I might have some issues telling this story due to the fact that I have to be secretive. Please bear with me", they nodded for me to go on, "I am part of the government. Yes the government Chloe so do not make that face at me, I am not evil or will steal your pot. I am a part of something very secret in the government that not even the President knows. It is a project that my parents founded with some other members, though they were the head researchers. They wanted to be able to research on the possibilities of God and try to understand the fundamental principles of creation. They dubbed this project, funny enough, The Seraph Project. They tried to search through various methods on how a human can be able to contact God or maybe balance these principles and bend them to be used for humans."  
I started to tense up, "however, there was an incident that occurred around my 6th birthday." I was starting to recall the event and my body was failing me. My voice fought against me as I tried to regain my composure. Just then, Chloe came up to me and gave me a small hug. Shocked, I sat there confused at this random act of kindness. She sat back down and gave me a brief smile so I went on with my story. 

"Around my 6th birthday, the base was raided by a group of terrorist trying to murder everyone in the place. We did not know who they worked for, maybe mercenaries whom were hired to kill us or maybe just some jackasses with murderous tendencies. They destroyed the place and were fighting their way to the lab. My parents….they tried to save the research notes but we were trapped inside. My dad, being the brave guy he was, he grabbed the nearest weapon and told my mom to protect us and tried to fight them. My mom, she figured that the only way to save us was to use the experiment. At the time, they came up with a remarkable discovery. There was a strand of DNA, very small, that allowed us to be able to tap into the very full potential of humans. What this full potential was, they did not know and, as can plainly see, they did not have the time to test it. When my mom was about to perform the experiment on herself, a random shooter got her by the side of her rib." 

I was crying at this point but I couldn't stop, I was letting the memory play out, "she was bleeding profusely and she knew she wasn't going to make it. I was crying for her to get up. I was trying to protect her. Then, she took a chance, a gamble that even in her better judgement she wouldn't allow. She told me to be strong and survive. Then, she gave me the experiment through an injection. She told me to live as she was giving me the serum and once the final drop was in my system, she collapsed in my arms, slipping deeper and deeper into the arms of death. As the shooter came towards me, I blacked out. All I remember was that I was in a rage and landed with both my mom and dad in front of me, cold as ice. My handlers, Jack and Riley, said that I had balanced elements around my body and destroyed the facility in my bloodlust. I knew though, that my mom could have been saved, had I allowed her to take the serum instead of me. She would have lived, and maybe saved Dad. All I know is that I was at fault for their deaths. I knew it would have been able to save her. But I didn't! I let my own mother die in my arms! At what's worse, I might have killed my father in the process! It was all my fault that they died and no matter how important it is to continue this project, I cannot bring my Mom and Dad back. What is the point in contacting a higher being or being able to obtain the principles of creation if I cannot bring back my parents from the grave!" 

They both came to me and hugged me close. They couldn't believe the story they just heard but I did not care. I was replaying that moment in my head, over and over, as the streams of hot tears came flowing from my face unto the floor. The amount of times I screamed _LIVE MOMMY LIVE,_ over and over as her corpse stared lifelessly at me. I poured whatever I had into her dead carcass, hoping I would bring back her smile, her laugh, her voice. To hear her voice again, to see her bright eyes when she made a new discovery, to see her giggle at my antics and my clinginess. But all I saw, was a body that lost the soul of a beautiful woman, who did not deserve the fate she was given. I remember screaming a cry of pain and misery as each attempt failed and when Jack tried to comfort me as he took me away and had people put my mother in a body bag.

I tried so hard to repress the memories of all my mistakes but in the end, I was powerless to contain them.

 _I was powerless to save Mom_ , was my last thought as I cried silently on Chloe's shoulder.


	5. A Taste of What I Can Do

It is official, stress has finally claimed me and shook me for all I am worth. Right now, I am shivering like a baby in the arms of Chloe while trying to calm myself down with some tea. _I look like hell and probably look like a sad sight to see. How embarrassing._ Yea, in my fucked-up state, the only thing I could think of was my appearance. Not my sanity, nor on the fact that I have dropped many bombs on two teenage girls who have probably caution and hesitation written on their faces. Nope, just my appearance. I guess it never occurred to me how hard I have been trying to keep my pain from everyone. Then again, who could I talk to? I deal with adults on a day-to-day basis and none of them are capable of helping me with the trauma I went through. Hell, the therapists were terrible; granted they were only on a need-to-know basis, so trying to fix a child who could blow up a base with godlike abilities and kept insisting it was his fault since he truly believes he could restore the life of his dead parents would be challenging. Yet, I am finding comfort in two teenage girls who I have just recently met.

Chloe was trying to calm me down by rubbing my back but I looked into her piercing blue eyes and I knew for a fact that she was trying to care but was completed perplexed. I turned to Rachel and saw she was being careful and trying to judge whether or not I am safe to be around. I couldn't blame her really. However, I needed to defuse the situation and regain what sense I had left and make sure I don't lose two friends.

Drinking the rest of my tea in one go, I slammed my cup on the table with enough force to have startled them.

"Alright, let me talk a wild guess here and you both either do not believe me or fear me", I declared.  
Their eyes shifted to different places except towards me. I exhaled in frustration and willed myself to get up and grab a black coat that goes to my knees and has a hoodie.  
"I am going to the junkyard. I want you both to follow me and in the junkyard is where I will prove to you both that you need not to do either." I tried my best to sound as determined as I could so that maybe, my words would sound inspirational. It seemed to work because they looked at each other and walked to the door with me.

I took my keys from the counter and made my way to my vehicle which was another present, courtesy of the project. _Though it is more from the government since we do use government money. Then again, who would dare refuse someone a motorcycle when they are such a threat to the world? I know I would not be that stupid._ The motorcycle that I had requested was the KTM 1290 Super Adventure since I saw the usefulness for it if I was to go out in the Oregon wilderness. Plus, who wouldn't want an expensive adventure motorcycle which happens to be one of the best? Starting the ignition and putting on my helmet, my worries started to cling onto my brain as I pulled from the driveway and into the streets towards our destination.

About a few minutes of driving, we finally made it to the junkyard and parked our vehicles in the front. Never in my life was I nervous enough to want to drive off and leave a state but, steeling myself once more, I turned off the engine and walked towards the decrepit boat near the end of the junkyard.

Rachel and Chloe watched my every move and waited for me to say something. So the first thing I do is create a chair from the planks around us with my mind and had the chairs land right behind them.

"Have a seat, ladies", I smiled devilishly. They looked at me with complete stun with what they witnessed. I had a small plank levitate me like an elevator to the edge of the ship, where I took a seat and sat cross-legged to gain a comfortable position.

"Trust me, there is more to my powers than just making chairs. Now, on to brass tax. I said before that my parents were the head researchers of The Seraph Project, which studies the fundamental principles of creation. The fundamental principles are based upon three properties though sometimes four. These three properties are-" "Space, time and matter."  
I stared at Chloe in disbelief, "yes that is correct. You know of the subject?"  
She stared at the floor in somber, "I tried to understand why God had taken away my dad so I went online for answers. I just kind of stumbled upon the subject when I was looking."  
I bit my lip at her statement while Rachel put her hand behind Chloe in comfort. My heart felt like stone and I felt my body just wanting to hug Chloe to show that I care but I decided that it would be best to carry on. 

"So, as I was saying," I continued, "these three properties, also known as the Triune Universe, is what makes up our universe. My parents had put all their efforts into studying how they correlate together to either connect to God or to utilize it for the benefit of humanity. What they ended up with was that strand of DNA I mentioned. Again, no one got to the point as to why some had this. However, I knew over the course of my life that I had such a DNA that was more potent than others, and so did my parents. Hence, - "I gestured towards the seats, "the powers. Now, I have had years to learn how my powers work and how far I can go. Though full control over these powers, I do not have sadly."

My hand covered my face as I breathed into my hand. Memories were flooding again from the war and my anxiety was starting to creep up on me. I look upon Chloe and Rachel and a wave of guilt was crashing into me. _I just got to get to the point before I have another meltdown._

"Alright, so let's talk about my superpower. What can I do you may ask? Well I control matter with relative ease. You guys know of Marvel?" They nodded. "Good, cause all of those superheroes and supervillains that can control magnetics or earth or fire or telekinesis? I can do that and more. Anything in the universe that has substance and mass, I can control. Will it to do whatever I please and shape it to whatever I like. So let's say I, I don't know, want to levitate Chloe's chair and have her face me as close as possible. Well…," I motioned my hand to lift Chloe up in the air and with a squeak, she moved in front of me. "I can do just that", I cooed in amusement.  
She was having trouble breathing but she was able to breathe out one word, "amazeballs."  
"Now let's say I want Rachel to have a statue made from my mind and let's say it is pink from head to toe. Well…," Stretching my hand outward, I willed my powers to create a light construct of Rachel colored completely pink about the size of a three story building. "That is no problem at all."  
Rachel stared at the construct with wonder, "holy…"  
"But come now guys," I went on as I put Chloe down and removed the construct, "when someone has the ability to control matter what would be the point of it all if you couldn't be able to be free with it?"

They had all of their attention on me and I was relishing in it. I was going to give them the coup de grace early on but when you can pretty much do anything with matter, you can do spectacular things. However, there is one thing that man has wanted since the beginning of time and that was to have the ability to fly. And I was going to have them see Arcadia Bay at its fullest.

I imagined Chloe, Rachel and me levitating off the ground and had it be a hard point in my mind to concentrate on. From the cries of delight and shock, I knew it was working. I looked on and saw Chloe and Rachel watching in amazement how they were floating just two feet of the ground. Smirking at their amusement, I lifted us high into the air. In between the flight, I flew towards them and grabbed ahold of their hands to make sure I would keep them close, feeling an air of electricity when I touched them. _Weird._ We stopped about under the clouds and saw Arcadia Bay as the small town it really was. They were completely baffled at my skills for sure now but I could tell they were shacking in fear.  
"I will not let you guys fall, ever" I softly said. They looked at me wide-eyed when I showed how determined I was. Gripping their hands as tight as I could, I tried to reinforce my statement as we slowly flew over the state and did little tricks here and there to their delight.

Looking down, the small town was very miniscule from all the way up here and yet my heart feels like it will grow to be attached to it. And I have slowly grown to be attached to these two, especially Chloe. She tends to hang out with me more than Rachel due to being a drop-out. We always play games and watch movies and just generally have fun. I feel like a proper teenager who has no care in the world. While having the ability to freely control elements beyond human perspective might seem amazing from the outside, being a kid has been much more liberating than the flight we are on. _Though from the look of these two, they might think differently than I after this._ I looked back at them and gave my biggest smiled which was returned in kind. Landing us back near our vehicles, Chloe and Rachel gave me a hug and were trying to calm down from the excitement.

"Well, what do you guys think" I asked.  
Chloe was first to respond, "You are hella incredible dude. I cannot believe that just happened!"  
Rachel and me laughed, "I gotta hand it to you David, that was truly out of this world. I never imagined that you can be real. What you can do being real."  
"Yes, well, some things the government do tend to keep a secret quite under wraps. Though not many people know I exist since I would be considered a danger to the world."  
Rachel looked at me with concern, "but you don't even look like you would harm anyone."  
"And yet you guys were scared of me before when I was showing off my powers" I pointed out. They looked away in shame the second I looked at them. "People fear what they do not understand and the second I am found out, I would be shot on sight or locked away to be used for wars."  
I sighed and pulled out my keys in the ignition, "I would not blame you guys for fearing who I am. I would be surprised if you weren't. I just need you both to know that I would not do anything to harm you guys. You are my first friends after all", I confessed, feeling my face get a little hot.  
I couldn't meet my eyes towards theirs so I kept staring at the ground. Hearing footsteps approach, my mind began to slowly panic as to what they would say. Then, out of nowhere, I felt wetness on my cheek for a second and I grew wide-eyed. I looked up and saw Rachel smiling next to me with Chloe right behind with a small blush but with her shit-eating grin. I knew for a fact my face was red hot cause I felt fire and embarrassment at that moment.  
"Well, we are glad to have you as our friend as well, right Chloe?"  
"Fuck yea we are!"

Now, for the life of me, I could not move my eyes away from them and stayed there in utter shock. However, wet streams of water started to fall from my eyes and I did not even notice till Rachel started to worry. It knocked me out of my trance and I immediately wiped them away. Smiling harder than I ever have, I said my quick goodbyes after we planned to hang out around the weekend. As I drove on in the street, my tears continued to fall and I couldn't stop them. I kept wiping and wiping but they continued to fall.

 _They must be happy tears. I haven't felt this happy in such a long time and I must be crying because I am happy that they accepted me as their friend. I mean, they might not accept my past entirely, but they might give it a start._

Finally arriving at my apartment, I looked on as I felt hopeful on what the future might bring. Yet looking back, the town continues to fill me with a sense of dread and secrecy that frightens me. No matter what, I need to get to the bottom as to why I feel so scared of this town. As if right on que, thunder roared across the sky as I noticed the dark clouds above me. I parked my bike and raced inside with my thoughts lingering in my head.


	6. Changing

Quickly making my way to my house, I tried to brake as hard as I could using my heels. I was able to stop right in front of my doorstep, which had me really thankful. Last attempt landed me in a pile of trash and a cat eating a dead fish off of my head. I checked my phone and stopped my stopwatch as quick as I could.

4 hours and 27 seconds.

I cheered and gave myself a mental pat on the back. That was better than last time for sure. After about seven attempts going around the world and adjusting myself to this new-found super speed, I finally was able to not only beat my time _and_ successfully not crash or vomit after stopping.

Chloe has been giving me tips on what else I could do with my "superpowers" (and refuses to call them anything else so I just decided to let it slide) by telling me of different superheroes and their abilities. I knew how smart Chloe was but she was able to elaborate on so many levels on how I can manipulate matter on a molecular level or atomic level and do all sorts of abilities. For example, I could vibrate the atoms on my body to increase my speed throughout my body, whether it is punching or running. Not only that, but I also can see what is happening around me a tenth or a hundredth of a second by doing the same thing but altering it in my mind. So, with heightened senses and heightened speed, I kept enhancing my body to allow myself to adapt and become even more superhuman. I mean, there was more to my abilities than just manipulating my surroundings it seems.

As I walked back into my apartment to get ready for a shower, I couldn't help but be extremely pleased with how my training seems to progress. I mean, sure, I am supposed to be on vacation and relaxing but training has always been my way of handling stress. Whenever I got emotional or was needing an outlet, I went to the gym or to the training grounds back in several bases I was located at and I would practice. However, I never was able to grasp how far I could go and none of the scientists or trainers knew how to go about helping me.

Then came along Chloe and Rachel. Somehow, those two can think up crazy ways on how I can use my powers. Random things you would never hear someone from a laboratory say. Yet, they work when I try. Chloe is smart and Rachel is imaginative so put those two together with me being the lab rat, and we all learn some new things.

And I do not mind it at all.

I enter the tub and let the warm water envelop my body. My muscles start to relax as I sink inside and find a comfortable spot. I let out a loud sigh of content as I soak in this peace that I feel.

 _You know, it has been a while since I got to feel a bit more at ease with myself. Lately, Chloe and Rachel have been keeping me company and making sure that I do not get overly-emotional. I don't really blame them for doing this out of concern but I can take care of myself._

My mind started to wander again and I started to have flash-backs. I recalled the war that I had to fight in, the fire that lit up the sky as a result, and the howling screams of people dying piercing the quiet night.

My body shudders and I sink my head a little into the water. _It seems my mind thinks otherwise._ I blew bubbles in the water as a means to vent out my frustration. _Maybe I do need to be watched. I constantly have nightmares and keep thinking about horrible events. I just never could let them go. I blame myself for what happens and I refuse to cross those bridges. One day, though, maybe I will._ My thoughts went to Chloe and Rachel and it gave me a little smile. _Maybe they might be the ones to help me. Who knows? Maybe I will find the answers through them._

As I got out of the tub and finished getting dressed in my room, my phone started to ring across the room. I looked over and went to go pick it up. I saw the caller ID and I smiled.

"Glad to see you are alive, Riley."  
"Yea, well, you can't keep a good man down."  
I laughed, "You are a good man? Please, a good man would not sucker a naïve 12 year old into a bet he would lose."  
I could hear him snickering quietly, "hey, you weren't so naïve. I mean, granted, I thought you weren't that naïve.  
"I was attacked by a bear!"  
"It was a tiny one!"  
"It was a Grizzly Bear, for Christ's sakes", I yelled.  
"Well, I thought you could handle it", he replied.

I sighed and sat at the edge of my bed. Now was not the time for memory lane. "So, what happened?"  
He huffed, "Had you been a day later, we might not have survived. Surveillance picked up some shady characters in the base after we already transferred the essential equipment and documents out. Alarms went off and we got the whole feed on everything. They trashed the place and were trying to find something. David…there were several men that had high-grade gear. Nothing I have ever seen before. Your hunch saved us from being attacked by a whole army."

My head fell on my hands as I started to worry. _High-grade tech? That is some news to me. And how could Riley not know? Riley was in the CIA for fucks sake! He always knows the newest tech. If he doesn't know, then that must mean they are funded by someone big. But who? A private military for hire? A well-known business selling weapons in the black market to a militia? Damn, my head hurts just from trying to think who!_ "Any ideas whom they might be?"

"Not a clue, David. No insignia, no banner, no color scheme to identify. Yet it was a large amount of soldiers so we know it was organized by their behaviors."  
"Then, any clue who might have sent them? Maybe it was any of the guys we mentioned?"  
Riley sighed into the phone," Bertolf lives a life of seclusion. As I said, there is no reason for him to come after you or the Project. Now, Seth, we do not know for sure. We kept tabs on him and we know where he is so we do not hear anything suspicious from him. Still, never can be too cautious with them."

Just then my phone vibrated, letting me know I had a notification. Out of curiosity, I looked to see what it was and I saw that it was a text.

 **Chloe: Hey, u busy rite now? Rach and I wanted to hang with u at the hangout.**

I checked the time. It was 11:15 p.m. _Now why in the world would Chloe and Rachel wanted to hang out at this late at night? Especially at the junkyard?_ My curiosity continued to get the better of me as, with lightning speed, I started typing a reply.

 **David: Sure, I will meet with you soon. Though, I do want to know what you two are planning when I get there.**

 _I better finish the call with Riley then._ "So, if it isn't those two, then it must be someone whom must have found information on the Project from the inside. Riley, keep tabs on your men. Jack, the Director, and me must be the only ones who should know this."  
"I was already one step ahead of you David. I already informed them of the idea and we are looking into all of our men in secret. Also, when did you start giving me orders?"  
I snicker into the phone, "I am almost 19, Riley. I feel that I am at the same level of authority as you and Jack."  
"Heh, do not get snotty with me, kid. Anyways, you might also want to know that we are located near Arcadia Bay actually. So, should you want to pay a visit, let us know and we will send you the coordinates."  
"Really, now? Well, I might just do that soon. Let Jack know you spoke with me. I haven't heard from him in a while and knowing him, he probably doesn't even bother to think on checking up. Well, speak with you soon."

I hung up the phone and look at my phone and contemplated on the information I was given. My body ran on auto-pilot while I stayed in the confines of my mind, getting myself ready and putting on my black hoodie and midnight blue jeans with my black combat boots. When I went to grab my keys for my motorbike, I snapped out of my thoughts and an idea popped into my mind that gave me a devilish grin. I looked at myself in the mirror and the idea started to sound even more seductive. I pulled my hoodie over my head, walked outside of my apartment, and took a small running position. The idea that formed in my crafty brain was to give my friends a little surprise by sneaking to the hangout using my newfound abilities.

I felt my body started to alter as I willed the atoms in my body to vibrate. Using my abilities felt like having an extension of yourself that is hard to describe. But when using on myself, it was like giving myself a drug, pumping myself in different ways. In this case, I feel energized and alert. Almost, in a way, when you take Adderall if you do not have ADHD. However, it also feels like if I can control how much energy I can give to myself, increasing or decreasing it as if there was a mental gauge to let me know the level I hit. And right now, if there was a level I can described from 1 to 10 from normal to The Flash, I think I am at 8.

My body then jolted from its position and I started to run. The whole world started to bend and stretch right in front of my eyes as I sped along the road. Lights began to distort around me and buildings looked to thin itself from existence. At least, that is how I started to see the world before I altered my molecules again. The world was clear and unchanged and I was able to see everything in slow motion. This was how I was able to get a hang of utilizing my new found powers. This combination allowed me to reach to new levels of training for each of my powers and its branching abilities.

In just a few short minutes, I already arrived in the middle of the junkyard. I stopped and scanned for where they might be and, sure enough, they were inside the shed with the lights on and talking and jamming out to whatever punk song is playing. I had to stifle my laugh because they seemed blissfully unaware of my presence and were enjoying the song far too much. I thought it was time to make my presence known in the most interesting way. I crept around the back of the shed and peered through the window to see if I was in the clear. When they weren't looking I opened the window quietly and just enough to climb through and sit on the cabinet so I can prepare for their shocked expressions.

 **(Chloe's POV)**

 **Chloe: Hey, u busy rite now? Rach and I wanted to hang with u at the hangout.**

"You think David would want to come over? It is pretty late and he generally stays home at this time", Rachel replied.  
I scoff, "please, Rach. He will come over. He is too much of a curious guy to not want to find out what we are up to. And besides", I reach over and grab the hair dye spray that I picked up from the store, "if he does not agree to it, we will just convince him to."  
She laughs at that. I had come up with the oh-so brilliant plan to have him try to change his hair color but Rachel thinks that he will not want to do it. By the end of today, though, he will begging for me to do a full dye on his hair. Rach constantly turns down my offers but I know without a doubt that David will love it. I just couldn't get rid of my prideful smirk when I keep thinking about it.  
"Trust me, this is an amazeballs idea"  
"Oh, I do not know about your 'amazeballs ideas' Chloe. After all he-"

Rachel was cut short by my phone vibrating with a text. I look to check if he had responded and my smirk grew a little more.

 **David: Sure, I will meet with you soon. Though, I do want to know what you two are planning when I get there.**

I threw my fist in the air in triumph. I shoved my phone in front of Rachel's face and started gloating, "I told you! I told you he would come!"

I know I am acting like a big child but I am excited! If David ends up liking what I do for his hair, maybe Rachel will want to do it too. _Not to say that Rachel isn't pretty the way she is. She is hella gorgeous. I mean, she always looks amazing to me. I have always considered her my angel. But now, we got David and we will be an inseparable trio._

The first time Rachel and I had heard David's story, we found it…impossible. We were scared, sure, but for someone to have ACTUAL superpowers? It was unreal, something we didn't think could be possible. Then came the crazy demonstrations and us flying above Arcadia Bay. It was so awesome! Seeing everything from high up, being able to fly around the place had felt so amazing. When he left on his bike, Rachel and I had to just catch our breath for a few minutes before reality sank in and we both knew that what happened had happened. We chatted up and Rachel was on the fence on hanging out with him but over the next few days, even she was having fun.

I went and pumped the radio on as high as possible. "Come on Rach, dance your happy ass!" We were dancing like fools and blazing it up, just a normal night for us. I had felt so happy I did not even care about anything.

"Ahem", was said right behind us as loud as possible after a few minutes of dancing and laughing. Out of confusion, we both turned and screamed when we saw David just sitting there and chuckling to himself. He looked pleased because he had a huge grin plastered on his smug face. "How are you guys?"

Rachel ran and turned the radio off. "Jesus, David. Don't scare us like that" she tried to say as she was trying to catch her breath.

He kept laughing, "Sorry, sorry. I could not help myself. You guys seemed so 'in the zone' there and I had to watch for a few seconds before I interrupted." He walked to the chair lazily and tossed himself on it. We were glaring at him hard so he started to put his hands in surrender, "Again, sorry. I just wanted to have a little fun with you guys. I did not realize that you guys were so easily spooked. Anyways" he shifted in his seat so he can sit properly, "what's up? What are you guys up to?"

"Weeeeell I figured that today, you get to try something new! Something that every teenager gets to do in one of their 'rebellious phases' you know" I started. He looks at me puzzled but I continue on, my excitement building again, "and since you have been…well, in a not so normal environment, I think it is time for you to start being a real teenager."

He raises an eyebrow, "what, are you going to start offering me alcohol and weed and we go bitch about our love lives?"

"No, not that. I was thinking" I brought the can out, "something like this."

He went wide-eyed and showed a disapproving face, "oh no. No no no no. I am NOT dying my hair!" "Oh come ooooon~""NO, heck no!"

We started going back and forth for about 30 minutes with him running around the hideout and using Rachel as a shield. I keep taunting him over and over, saying how a big bad superhero won't dye his hair but he kept on being stubborn. Finally he gave in and, with glee, he allowed me to spray it and give it a test run. It was not a permanent dye so that helped make him cave in and it was a dark blue, which was his favorite. I did my best and after I finished, I was proud of my work. Rachel looked at my work and was actually impressed. I took a small mirror out from my bag and gave it to David for him to see. I had given the top portion of his head a full dye but left the sides completely fine. It looks like David is actually warming up to the idea too because he seems to have a look of approval.

"So? What do you think?"

He looks up and gave a small smile, "not bad, Price. Not bad at all. It is not my style though, the whole dye thing", he looked at the mirror again, "but I can keep this for a little while. Maybe I might grow to liking this hair style."

That answer got me hyped. "Alright! Then lets party!" I turned on the radio again and started dancing again. Both Rachel and David looked at each other, laughed, and then joined me. We rocked out till we all got tired and content, with smiles on our faces.

 **WOW ok so I have not updated my story in forever. This chapter was in the works for a long time but I have never released it. With Episode 5, life, and depression out the butt, I couldn't bear to do anything. I tried my best to make this non-angsty or whatever because I feel like it will not help.**

 **Also, let me just say that I did not expect ANY followers. I have now a few followers and soooo many views. Thank you all for the support, no matter how small.**

 **Now, I will be doing more right after I post this and I will try to do my best to quicken the pace for the meat of the story. That ending of episode 5 did not change my idea of how to end it, but it does give me the opportunity to tweak soooo many things and also, I need to right some wrongs the game had done.**


	7. UPDATE

**QUICK UPDATE**

 **So this also was brought to my attention as of late.**

 **MY WRITING NEEDS WORK**

 **I reviewed my past chapters and there are so many things out of place. First things first, the characters. I feel like they could be done better, especially Chloe. Even though I can make a few edits here and there, I feel like I might have gone through with this all wrong. Secondly, set pieces. Am I going about it the wrong way? I understand that bringing in a sort of angsty feel sort of early on is a bit of a dumb idea but I feel that it was the best thing to do at the time. Now, not so much. Third, my OC specifically. Is he well-written? Is he not? Does he need more of a personality or does he need more explanation?**

 **What I need is feedback. Useful tips on what I can do to improve. I am in the works of making the next chapter and there will be some changes to my style but I will keep some things around. As for the story itself and the world-creating and whatnot, I need assistance. So please, let me know what you think of my latest chapter because there are a few changes here and there. Criticisms are welcome of course but please refrain from saying "Your story just sucks" or something nasty like that. I do not mind any feedback that can help improve my writing style and my story.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you have the most excellent day :D**


End file.
